Seven Seas Saga Wiki
Seven Seas Saga Seven Seas Saga is a Flash Browser Based ship game set in the age of sails period. A player succeeds based on ability to trade cargos and combat capabilities, both between players and against nonplayer characters. One makes various investments and ventures out into the world to see how successful one is. The profits of the investments, plus additional resources gained over time provide the ability to enhance your character's capabilities. The game is both a cooperative and a competitive game. When you first enter the game, you are choose, or are assigned, a country. At the present time, the available countries are England and Spain. Within each country, there are a number of player created guilds. Guild leaders may choose to cooperate and form associations. At the highest level, there is a natural competition between countries. It is usually profitable for associations to work for the betterment of the country, although there are secondary competitions between associations and to a lesser extent, guilds. You can access the game from Gamebatte (https://gamebatte.com/game/sss ) or Facebook (https://www.facebook.com/7seassaga ) Game Environment The objective to the game is to become a more powerful captain in the Seven Seas Saga universe. This is accomplished by accumulating increasingly more powerful ships, ship equipment, captain equipment, crew, and coins. There are additional opportunities for advancement by studying in the Naval War College and learning Captain's skills. Accumulation of these things allows you to strengthen yourself, your guild, and your association. In turn, this allows your association to control the various ports throughout the world. 1. Ships 2. Ports 3. Ship Equipment 4. Captain Equipments 5. Crew 6. Coins 7. Naval War College 8. Captain's Skills 9. Random Effects 10. SUPPORT NOT WORKING BEEN LIKE THIS FOR MONTHS NOW. Game Currency The most fundamental unit of game currency is gold. It is granted in limited quantities as certain objectives are met. It may also be obtained by selling things in the market or by purchasing it with real money. The top level players typically purchased gold with money, although it is possible to advance quite far in the game for free. One can purchase things with gold in the mall (from the developers), in the auction house (from the developers under the activities menu), and in the market place (from other players). The items in the auction house and market place will vary with time. It is a matter of interpretation, but it can be argued that there are other forms of currency in the game as well. Each has a specialized niche that allows you to purchase your choice from a limited menu. Sometimes different types of currency are partially interchangeable. It varies with time. 1. Gold 2. Coins as Currency 3. Vouchers 4. Explorer Certificates 5. Training Guides 6. Seige Materials 7. Honor and Merit Game Activities One may engage in a number of different game activities. The activities most suitable for a given player will necessarily depend on a player's station in life. The game provides limited support for some activities, and other activities scale well for any number of players. For example, a few players can (and have) dominated the super battleships. The game only provides so many, and once they are gone, they are gone. That is also true of treasure ships. A few determined players can dominate the world for extended periods of time. Instances and trading scale well for any number of players, although the world only contains so many ports and this necessarily limits the number of hotsales that can be triggered. The tycoon event scales well from the perspective of making coins, but does not scale well from the perspective of obtaining merit. The rewards for 20th place is 30 merit, and the reward for 10th place is 40 merit, regardless of the number of participating captains. They include: instances, trading, general sailing, piracy (attacking other players and nonplayer characters), and special events. 1. Instances 2. Trading 3. Sailing 4. Treasure Hunting 5. Ocean Liner 6. Piracy 7. Arena 8. Port Seige 9. Relic Seige 10. Tycoon Event 11. Lottery 12. Challenge 13. Ship Race 14. Super Battleships Needed Revisions There are a number of potential expansions to the wiki. These include: * Discussion and the wrist piece for the warlord set. * Screen shots of the pirate lord set and discussion of how they are obtained * Screen shots of the merchant lord set and discussion of how they are obtained * There are a number of sets that drop as a result of actual attacks in the instances rather than autofights. These sets could be documented. * There could be a detailed discussion of super battleships * The could be a discussion of relic seige * addition of remaining ships __FORCETOC__ Category:SUPPORT